minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
The Order of the Stone (Episode)
The Order of the Stone is the first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was initially released October 13, 2015. Synopsis In Minecraft: Story Mode, playing as either a male or female hero named 'Jesse,' you’ll embark on a perilous adventure across the Overworld, through the Nether, to the End, and beyond. You and your friends revere the legendary Order of the Stone: Warrior, Redstone Engineer, Griefer, and Architect; slayers of the Ender Dragon. While at EnderCon in hopes of meeting Gabriel the Warrior, Jesse’s friends discover that something is wrong… something dreadful. Terror is unleashed, and you must set out on a quest to find The Order of the Stone if you are to save your world from oblivion! Choices This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? * 55.3% '''kept Reuben * 44.7% sent Reuben away ''Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel?'' * '''60.5% alerted Gabriel * 39.5 rescued Lukas Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? * 53.2% rescued Petra * 46.8% rescued Gabriel Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? * 80.8% kept Lukas from leaving the shelter * 19.2% didn't keep Lukas from leaving the shelter. Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? * 56.5% chose to seek out Ellegaard * 43.5% chose to seek out Magnus What did you name your team? * 35.3% of players chose the Dead Enders. Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? * 51.4% of players threatened Otis. Did you give Lukas your cookie? * 78% of players gave Lukas their cookie. Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? * 47.6% of players built a creeper. Did you win the building competition? * 42.7% of players won the building competition. Achievements New Kid on the Block - Complete chapter 1 Some Assembly Required - Complete chapter 2 To Catch a Thief ''- Complete chapter 3 ''Out of the Frying Pan - Complete chapter 4 Safety First - Complete chapter 5 The Calm Before the Storm - Complete chapter 6 ''Leveraging Recources ''- Get Creative at the Crafting Table Appeareances Characters: *Pattson Oswald as Jesse (Male) *Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) *Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben *Martha Plimpton as Olivia *Brian Posehn as Axel *Ashley Johnson as Petra *Scott Porter as Lukas *Matthew Mercer as Aiden *Phil LaMarr as Gill *Dave Fennoy as Gabriel *Paul Reubens as Ivor *Otis *John Hodgman as Soren (No Lines) *Corey Feldman as Magnus (No Lines) *Grey Griffin as Ellegaard (No Lines) Creatures: *Ender Dragon *Zombies *Spiders *Skeletons *Creepers *Chickens *Bats *Wither Storm Trivia *In the beginning of the episode, if the player talks to Reuben before leaving the tree house, Jesse will say "That'll do, Reuben, that'll do." Which is a possible reference to the classic movie, "Babe " *Once the Player makes a Stone Sword, it becomes possible to craft a lever as well, and the player gains the achievement- "Leveraging Resources"/ *The episode title may be based on one of the previously considered titles for Minecraft; Minecraft: Order of the Stone. *When trying to deactivate the pressure plates, it is actually possible to craft a fishing rod and an arrow. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Minecraft: Story Mode Category:Season 1